This invention relates to containers and bottles and more particularly to multi-part closures, caps, covers and the like for containers and bottles and a method of fabrication thereof.
Containers, such as bottles and the like, especially necked bottles which are closed by caps and covers, are functional in size and shape and are selected to accommodate the type of and the amount of the contents to be placed in the container. Some bottle type containers have aesthetically selected shapes, which in many instances act as trademarks, to distinguish one bottle container from another.
A number of such containers, especially bottle containers are provided about their upper periphery, or about bottle necks provided at the bottles's upper periphery, with one or more types of screw threads or screw-like threads to facilitate capping or covering the container. Most such container caps as essentially functional in size, shape and configuration. Sometimes, especially for cosmetics, greater attention is give to the aesthetics of the container bottle and its cover, particularly for such containers which are to be stored in view as on a dressing or make-up table. Such containers and their caps or covers are generally not ornamented or decorated.
In general most container caps or covers, especially ones that are provided with internal threads to facilitate applying the cap or cover to a bottle, are unitary one piece articles which are fabricated from conventional materials such as metals, plastic or glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,170 shows a typical one piece safety cap for a necked container which does not have an augmentation of its aesthetic appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,848 on the other hand, describes an internally threaded container cap for a mascara container which has a tapered but otherwise non-ornamented surface.
Certain multi-part container covers or caps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,974 and 4,765,379. However, in such arrangements, the multiple parts of the container closures physically separate or are separated one from the other and actually provide two separate covers and not a multi-part cover or cap with the parts physically attached together. In addition, there is no ornamentation or decoration for these containers, caps or closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,317 shows a functional cover for a corked wine bottle with no aesthetic ornamentation or treatment applied thereto. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,306 also shows a multi-part container closure but wherein the cap parts separate after initial opening of the container. Such a cap is also purely function and without ornamentation or decoration.